Just a Measly Muffin
by xSereneMeadowsx
Summary: Crow gets a serious wake up call when he eats a not too happy blond haired man's most precious muffin. Let the chaotic randomness begin!


AN: Hello! Welcome to _Just a Measly Muffin_. I hope you enjoy your stay! "Talking." and 'Thoughts.'

* * *

Just a Measly Muffin

Yawning and stretching, Crow Hogan was up out of bed and walking towards his full-view mirror. He ran a hand through his spiky orange haired head. His grey eyes were starting to show my light and wakefulness. He climbed down the ladder he used to get to his room and headed down the stairs.

"Morning Crow," spoke his friend Yusei Fudo who was fixing up his duel runner.

"Morning," Crow replied looking around on the counter tops for anything edible. His stomach started to speak, eagerly wanting food contents. His eyes then came across a blueberry muffin sitting there in the open waiting for someone to munch upon it. He picked it up and took a bite, smiling as the blueberry flavor made his taste buds joyful and his growling stomach filled.

Finishing the last of the delectable muffin, Crow was about to head up the stairs when the front door of the place burst open.

Jack Atlas made a mad dash towards the counter tops. His violet eyes widened. "Who ate my muffin?" He turned to look at Crow and Yusei.

Yusei looked up from his duel runner, only to reach for a screw driver. Crow on the other hand, looked around and started whistling, feeling sweat starting to dampen his forehead.

"Crow, did you eat my muffin?" Jack, frustrated, made his way over to the nerve-racked teen. "That muffin was specifically for me to have for my breakfast."

Crow's mind was screaming for him to run, but his body was stuck like cement. "Uh…funny story about that…" He nervously chuckled and looked down at his feet. "You see…"

"You had better answer me this instant Crow. Did you eat my muffin?" Jack was becoming tense and full of mad rage very fast.

Crow sighed, trying to calm himself down. "Okay, okay. Jack, I ate your muffin." He was not looking forward to Jack's response.

Jack's eyes gained some crimson and if possible, his spiky blond hair really stood up more. "CROW HOGAN! YOU ATE THE KING'S MUFFIN? HOW DARE YOU!"

Crow groaned. "C'mon man! Take it easy! It was just a measly muffin. You can buy more at the store!"

Jack growled. "You're so going to get it!" He was getting ready to clobber his friend.

Crow started backing up and made a beeline for the door. 'I've got to get away from Crazy King!' He was running down the neighborhood, scaring a few of the residents.

Jack was hot on his tail, not taking too long to catch up to Crow, being much taller than he was. "You get back here right now!"

Crow panted, still running. "No way!" He was about to turn a corner when he ran into the woman who let him, Jack, and Yusei live in the old clock building.

"Bird brain! What do you think you're doing?" Zora, irritated and flustered asked getting up and brushing herself off.

Crow rubbed his head, got up, and groaned. "I'm sorry! I was running from-"

"You're not getting away now!" Jack shouted, slowing down his pace. He stopped in front of Zora and Crow.

"The pompous jerk face too? Just what are you two numbskulls doing?" Zora questioned, her hands placed on her hips.

"Well mister over-react-about-everything got upset because I ate his _precious_ muffin. I didn't want to deal with his temper and ran off. And who are you calling numbskull you old hag?" Crow's face turned red and heated. Zora made his skin crawl.

"How dare you! And that's because you two are complete idiots! And you!" Zora pointed her index finger accusingly at Jack. "Quit being such a baby and buy yourself another muffin! You two aren't anywhere near being as mature as-"

"Oh! Don't even go there!" Jack interrupted. "At least I didn't push you down! And Jack Atlas is no baby! He's The King!" He crossed his arms.

Zora clenched her fists. "Stop it with your arrogance! You're such an imbecile!"

Jack screamed. "I am no imbecile! I'm THE KING! I specifically left that muffin out for myself! Crow should've known that!"

Crow blew some major gaskets. "You didn't exactly have your name on it! I can eat whatever I want whenever I want!"

"Not when it's my food you can't!" Jack was about to punch Crow until Zora stepped in.

"Can it pea brains! You two are the most annoying and aggravating human beings ever!" Zora screamed and was about to hit both of the bickering teens.

Just then Yusei walked up. "Hey guys, Ms. Zora. Did I miss something?" He raised a black eyebrow. The scene before him was….interesting. Yeah, that's it, interesting. Zora and his friends getting ready to beat up each other. It's not something that he saw everyday. Sometimes, but not all the time.

The trio turned to look at Yusei and Zora was the first to speak. "Oh Yusei, you're such a fine young man. I don't know how you put up with these nincompoops. They were giving me trouble."

Yusei gave a 'You've just about made me lose it here' glare to Jack and Crow. "I'm sorry Zora. I'll be talking with them right now." He motioned for Jack and Crow to follow him.

Jack and Crow gave each other 'I'm going to kill you' looks and trailed behind Yusei. Reaching their home, the three boys entered and Yusei had a long chat with them, which resulted in some fighthing, throwing a few things, and saying not so pleasant things too. Also, Yusei made them apologize to Zora and to each other.

The next morning came and as usual Crow was the last one to get up and he headed down the stairs. He looked at the counter top and noticed a ripe, yellow banana sitting there. "Eh, I'll have this." He picked up said food item and happily ate it. After finishing it, Crow was about to toss the peel when Jack came in through the front door.

Jack looked at the counter tops. "Where's my banana?"

Crow face palmed and placed his hands behind his back still holding onto the peel. 'Great, here we go again.' "Um you see…" He dropped the peel and kicked it lightly over to where Yusei was at working on his bike. "I actually…" He ran up the stairs.

Jack glared up at Crow and then walked over to Yusei. In an almost creepy, cheery voice he asked. "Yusei, how's the runner coming along?"

Yusei looked up at Jack. "Uh…good…" He didn't like the sound of his friend's voice. He also hadn't noticed the discarded banana peel by him.

"Well, that's wonderful to hear." Jack glared down at Yusei. "Did you happen to enjoy my banana too?"

"Banana?" Yusei showed a look of confusion. He turned his gaze down at his feet and saw the not so yellow banana peel. His blue eyes widened. "Jack, you got it all wrong. I didn't eat your banana!"

"Pfft…of course not. I suppose the banana decided to get up, walk over here, and mysteriously vanish leaving behind its skin. Is that it Yusei?" Jack was about to grab Yusei.

Yusei dodged Jack's oncoming hand and stood up. "Jack, just go get a new banana!"

"I can't do that! There are no more bananas in the store! You're going to get it!" Jack lunged at Yusei.

Yusei moved out of the way. Meanwhile upstairs, Crow was watching the current events unfolding before him. 'It's good to be the one not having Jack on my tail!' He smirked down at Yusei and Jack, inwardly laughing at their antics.

* * *

AN: Really random eh? LOL! Anyway, what did you all think? Any and all criticism is welcomed!


End file.
